Hermione and
by sellthelie
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring Hermione in different pairings.
1. Fair

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Fair**

**Draco/Hermione**

**1/1**

**

* * *

**It wasn't right. It just wasn't possible, of course it was. But it wasn't fair. 

He was a horrible person, never feeling any remorse for hurting any-ones feelings. He had been a mean, spiteful boy growing up and little had changed. He was just as mean now as he was then, worse even. He had got smarter. He knew how to push exactly the right buttons with just the right amount of pressure to make a person figuratively explode. It infuriated her. One of the many things about him that did.

The thing that annoyed her the most? His hair. How did a man so foul and disagreeable end up with the most glorious head of hair? It wasn't fair. At all.

* * *

_Complete._


	2. High

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**High**

**Marcus/Hermione**

**1/1**

**

* * *

**If he wasn't so high on the painkilling potion he would remember where he knew her from. But all he could really remember was that she smelled positively delightful. One deep breath and he was taken back to the garden at his grandparents summer house. He may not have had the best childhood, but the times there were among his happiest. It must be the drugs. Turning him into a sap. _Snap out of it boy. Oh look! _Here she comes, she looks so cute in her healer outfit. Even better than the ones in those pictures shows he'd seen. 

"A little rest Mr Flint, and you are free to go," she said briskly.

"Good to know, Miss..." screwing his eyes up to look at her badge, "Granger."

* * *

_Complete._


	3. Lucky Man

**Disclaimer: Belong to JK Rowling**

**Lucky Man**

**George/Hermione**

**1/1**

* * *

He thought he had it all before, a great family, a successful business. He was happy, he didn't think it could get much better. But he was wrong. It could only get better. Who would have thought it, one half of the most notorious pranksters that Hogwarts has ever seen, end up with a prefect, Head Girl and all round prime example of the right way to do things, following the rules. But here they were, there she was. Lying beside him, with the most relaxed expression he had ever seen on her face. And he had put that there, not with a joke or a prank. Just him, being himself had made her feel that way. It was a good feeling, one he would treasure for a long time. He was a lucky man. 


	4. Where Am I?

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling & JJ Abrams**

**Where Am I?**

**Sawyer/Hermione**

**1/1**

* * *

The simple question would be, where was she? The answer? No bloody clue. Great, she was even starting to sound like Ron. This was all his fault! If he hadn't made her so mad, she would not have tried to apparate out of there, but she did, and here she was, in some jungle, god knows where. 

She could hear footsteps coming towards here, someone was coming. She whirled around, wand in hand, ready to face whoever it was.

"Well hello there sunshine," the man drawled, American. "I don't think that little stick is going to do you much good out here."

"Who are you?" She demanded, "And where am I?"

"Where are you? Well that's the million dollar question now isn't it? Wouldn't mind knowing myself."

_Brilliant._

* * *

_This was my too obsessed with Lost and Sawyer moment, a Lost/HP crossover drabble! ;)_


	5. Dreamtime

**Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Dreamtime**

**Dean/Hermione**

**1/1**

**

* * *

**

She was dreaming, she had to be. Dreaming of the soft fingertips running so gently over her skin. The fingers then running through her hair, pulling it away from her face. She had to be dreaming, who would do this? It was entirely too comfortable in front of the fire, she should wake up and go to bed properly.

_"Perfect,"_ she heard, and felt the puff of breath as it was spoken against her cheek.

She slowly opened her eyes, turns out she wasn't dreaming.

"So sorry," Dean said quietly, "You just looked so peaceful lying there..."

"That's alright, I should go to bed," she said quickly.

"Right," he shuffled backwards, sitting down on the table. "Hermione... do you think I could possibly draw you sometime?"

* * *


	6. Persuasion

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Persuasion**

**Regulus/Hermione**

**1/1**

* * *

"Why do you listen to them? Let them tell you what to do? They should be listening to you, following your orders."

"They do listen..."

"Sometimes, most of the time it's their way, like it's the only way."

"We are a team, we work together."

"The way they want it to go, you are so much stronger than they are. Why are you with Weasley?"

"Ron? Because I love him, and he loves me."

"I don't think he is the one for you."

"And why is that?"

"He is weak, he isn't a match for you. You need a stronger man, someone who challenges you, makes you be all that you could possible be."

"Who would that be?"

"That would be me."


	7. Symbolic

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Symbolic**

**Cedric/Hermione**

**1/1**

* * *

"Sweet Merlin Harry, you look like you've seen a ghost! What's wrong?"

"Cedric, is in the library..."

"So he can do that," Ron laughed.

"He says he has something important to ask Hermione," Harry said quietly.

"And there is something wrong with that?"

"Ron, they have been together for near on a year now, it's pretty bloody serious. What do you think he's asking?"

"Bloody hell, you don't think he's... you know, proposing to her?"

"I think it's..."

"Hi boys," Hermione said coming up next to the table, with a big smile on her face.

"Hi," Harry answered, "You look happy."

"Yeah, did Cedric find you?"

"Yes," and her smile grew even larger, "He gave me something, let me show you," she said, putting her hand in her pocket.

"Why isn't it on your finger or something?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"My finger?" She asked, pulling her hand out, "Why would I have a key ring on my finger?"

"A key ring?" They both asked.

"It has a key to Cedric's flat on it," she giggled, "Isn't it great!"

Harry sighed, "That's great Hermione."

Ron agreed, whispering to Harry, "Why the hell does she need a key, can't she just floo or apparate there anyway?"

"It's more of a symbolic thing."

* * *

_Complete_


	8. Focus

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Focus**

**Dean/Hermione**

**1/1**

* * *

_Ancient Runes, Ancient Runes, focus on them. _Not on Dean's hands, his fingers, as he runs them over the parchment. The smudges of charcoal on his fingertips. 

The harsh scratching as his hand moves does nothing to help her. All her senses seem to be on high alert.

_Gods this was a bad idea. _He begins to chew on his bottom lip with his teeth, and she forgets to breath for just a moment. Perfect teeth.

He looks at her then, and flashes her a reassuring smile. And she notices for the first time his eyes, as he looks back down to the parchment, and begins again, she loses herself in them.

_Maybe it's not such a bad idea._

* * *

_Complete._


	9. One Day

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**One Day**

**Pansy/Hermione**

**1/1**

* * *

She loves Ron, she's meant to be with him. It's like a mantra running through her mind constantly. Trying to valiantly to remind her self of that, because everytime she looks up and meets her stormy gaze, even across a crowded room, it affects her as if she was sitting right next to her. It's not like it means anything anyway, she surely doesn't like her in anyway other than the deepest loathing, for who she is and who her friends are. 

It would be interesting though, what would happen, if she approached her. But what would she say? She didn't think she'd be brave enough to even try. She barely knew how to approach Ron in a romantic way, how would she do it with her? There was no lines to follow, not step by step instructions. She would be laying her heart and soul on the line, right there waiting for her to shred it to pieces if she wanted to. But would she want to?

Maybe one day.

* * *

_Complete._


	10. The Nose Knows

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Harry/Hermione**

**The Nose Knows**

**1/1**

* * *

He was quick, he could do what he needed to do quickly. He was more than a little hotheaded at times, but no one complained about that anymore, seems defeating Voldemort had given him some room to be moody. And he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he wasn't no slouch in the academic arena like some.

One thing he never realised he didn't have was a keen sense of smell, he could smell things. But it seemed he missed something along the way. He could smell Ron a mile off, and he could tell when Seamus had tried to brew another potion. The singed hair smell was a dead giveaway. But somehow he missed this.

To be fair he didn't go around smelling his best female friend. It wasn't like he followed her around like a bloodhound or something, tracking her scent. He had just never stopped and taken the time to catalogue her unique scent away in his memory. She was just Hermione, till now.

It was that long ago that he had forgotten all about it, but that day in Slughorn's classroom, when they smelled the love potion, for the many confusing months following that day he had thought that it was someone else's scent that he had smelt, that she was the one that he was meant to be with. Time had proven that wrong of course. But that smell, that one he had always assumed was Ginny. Had he really been that blind all this time.

That smell, it was Hermione. She told him it wasn't perfume, she didn't wear any. It was just Hermione. Could it be?

* * *

_Complete_


	11. Some Answers

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling/ABC & JJ Abrams**

**Sawyer/Hermione**

**Some Answers**

**1/1**

* * *

Her mind was racing a million miles an hour. She had apparated god knows where, there was a strange man in front of her, and he seemed to know as much as she did about where she was.

"Can you explain it again? I must be missing something," she reasoned, it didn't make sense.

"Sure thing sweetness, there was this plane, I was on it, along with a bunch of other people, and it crashed. Here we are, on mystery fricken island," he finished swinging his arms out. "Satisfied?"

"No," she grumbled, sitting down on a stump. "What is this place?"

"Weird is what it is," he said, "Hardly a day goes by without something strange happening, and then there are the Others."

"Others?"

"Yeah, the Others. Seems the bastards think this is their island, and they like to prove it to us," he muttered.

"How?"

"A tonne of ways darling, now I think you should explain some things to me."

"Like how the hell you popped out of nowhere," he said, crouching in front of her, "And why you have a death grip on that little stick there, not going to do you much good out here."

"It will..."

* * *

_Complete,_

_Sorry to everyone for including this, and the other one! I'm more than a little Lost obsessed at the moment, and I think these two could be a lot of fun together. Thoughts? ;)_


	12. Crazy For You

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Draco/Hermione**

**Crazy For You**

**1/1**

* * *

"What are you doing?" she asked, backing away from him. 

"What do you think?" the smile spreading across his lips slowly.

Her eyes widened, "Oh, no not here."

"Not here? I think so, she'll be back soon."

"Later," she stopped as she bumped into the desk.

"No later you will want to mark those exams, no we do this now," he said closing the distance between them.

"On her desk? You are crazy," she whispered.

"Crazy for you... don't laugh!"

"Sorry, but that was ridiculous," she said, composing herself. "I'm not shagging you on our bosses desk, not happening."

"If you do this for me, I will do something you want," he murmured, playing with the buttons on her blouse.

"What?"

"I believe you have a certain fondness for the library," he whispered in her ear, "Especially the back stacks. Hmm?"

She looked at the clock, and saw that she had been gone for only five minutes, she could be back at any time. The portraits seemed suspiciously empty as well. Sighing, "Fine, but we don't have much time."

"Not a problem, I'm more than ready."

* * *

_Complete._


	13. Together

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Bill/Hermione **

**Together**

**1/1**

**-**

The house was full, there was people everywhere. For the first time that she could recall The Burrow was silent. Everyone moved on auto-pilot, no words were spoken that weren't necessary. It was strange, un-natural, it didn't feel quite right. These were not ordinary circumstances though, they were living in a time of war. People were dying everyday. If it was an _okay_ day, you didn't know them, they were just yet another un-needed casualty.

Sometimes you knew them, really knew them. They were such a part of your life that you didn't imagine life without them, regardless of whether you liked them or not. Someone you knew loved them, and right now they were hurting, much more than they should. They couldn't handle sitting inside while everyone moved around them, some pretending it hadn't happened, that his wife was still alive. While most just didn't know what to say.

She couldn't decide what was worse, those who acting like it hadn't happened, or those sympathetic looks, and the pats on the back. Like that was going to make it all better, that would bring her back. Hermione watched him quietly excuse himself, and decided to follow, he shouldn't be alone.

She found him sitting on a snow covered bench around the corner of the house, huddled over trying to protect himself from the cold. Hermione sat next to him, taking his hands, and warming them between hers.

"What do I do?" He said quietly, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"You do what you have to, what needs to be done."

"But how?" He said brokenly, "I don't know how I'm supposed to survive this without her, I can't do it without her."

"You will Bill. I'll help you, we will do it together."

-

Reviews are ♥'d


	14. Not Long Now

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Charlie/Hermione**

**Not Long Now**

**1/1**

-

It was here somewhere, Hermione may be many things, but hiding things, keeping secrets was not her strongest quality. He could see her struggling, she wanted to give it to him now. Whatever she had gotten him for Christmas, she desperately wanted to give it to him, much to his annoyance though she was resisting.

Charlie however couldn't, he wanted it now, and if he couldn't have it now, then he at least wanted to know what it was. He gave her fifteen minutes to make sure she wasn't coming back, she had left to go do some last minute Christmas shopping, and he was alone in their flat. Perfect time to find it, he started searching all the obscure little nooks and crannies. Hermione had hidden it well, after looking were he didn't think she would hide it, he started looking in the obvious places. The places you would never leave a present, the cupboard under the kitchen sink, behind the sofa, even underneath their bed. He couldn't find it.

Maybe she hadn't left it here? He thought as he sank onto the sofa, she could have just given it to Ginny or someone for safekeeping, knowing he was much like a big kid and wouldn't be able to resist. Charlie twirled his wand between his fingers, a smile growing across his face as he came to realise something.

He was a Wizard, a simple incantation, and if the present was here, it would be in his hands.

"Accio Charlie's present," he said clearly. Grinning as a rather large box came zooming down the hall, placing it onto his lap eagerly. Lifting the lid off gently, he pulled out some tissue paper, and found an envelope in the bottom. His name was written on it in Hermione's distinctive handwriting. Opening it carefully, he pulled out a folded piece of paper, laughing as he read it.

"Clever Charlie, I'm not this stupid. Do you really think I'd leave it here? You'll just have to wait, my dear impatient love."

_Not long now, only three sleeps to go._

-

Reviews are ♥'d


	15. Mistletoe

Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling

Mistletoe

Cedric/Hermione

1/1

-

She liked to sit back and watch, it gave her an opportunity to just settle into the background. At times it was a lovely distraction from all the drama that seemed to be seeping into every part of her life. Right now she was becoming greatly amused, and a little disgusted with the antics of some Third years on the other side of the library. They weren't disrupting her, they were remarkable quiet for the 'silly season'. Even if they were hanging around the Mistletoe, waiting to ensnare some unsuspecting boy. Hermione had watched them long enough to realise their game-plan.

A boy, someone who they liked the look of would walk into the library, and they would call him over. Possibly to help them with some pathetic problem, and then they would swoop, and one of them _would just happen_ to be stuck under it with him. Whatever would they do? Hermione had already warned Ron and Harry about them, told them to stay away, they were like vultures. Of course Harry, after the disaster a few days prior was very keen to avoid any and all Mistletoe. Ron however was a different story, he had suddenly developed a great interest in the library. Well he had till she had reminded him that they were Third years, younger than his sister. That made him stop all plans he had.

The pack then turned their attention to the door, when their ultimate prize walked in. The Head boy, she smiled to herself as they fell over themselves to get in front, to be the one stuck with him. He didn't seem to notice them, walking around them all together, he headed to the back of the stacks. Hermione giggled quietly as she watched the girls deflate, and pack up their things for the night.

She just started to follow their lead when she heard someone come up behind her, "Are they gone?"

"Who?" She asked turning.

"You know," Cedric said, "The girls, they have been after me for days, the library used to be safe."

"Well it's safe now, they've gone for the night."

"Ah," he sighed, "Excellent, are you leaving?"

"It's getting late," she said, picking her bag up.

"I'll walk you out," he said, grabbing her bag off her. "So, no Mistletoe for you then?"

"Not my style," she laughed.

"That's a shame," he said with a smile, walking ahead of her. "It can be quite a bit of fun."

-

What I said last time, I love reviews!


	16. Too Late

Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling

Draco/Hermione

Too Late

1/1

-

Typical, bloody typical. If only he'd pulled his head out of his arse earlier this would not be happening. Once again he had buggered around, and what was right there in front of him, ripe for the taking, had been taken away once more. This time by Malfoy of all people, not Krum, Malfoy. The one person he would have never expected.

The icing on this awful cake was that he had made an effort this evening, for this stupid inter-office Christmas party. He'd worn his nicest outfit, a Muggle suit just for her, had gotten a hair cut the day before. In his opinion he'd never looked better, and he had been having a good time. Till she walked in. His breath had caught in his throat, she looked amazing, gone was the insecure girl he had grown up with at Hogwarts, this was a woman. A strong, beautiful woman, one that he had come to love. He had been all set to go over and talk to her, maybe get her a drink, a dance? It was time to make the move, when he came.

_He_ placed the drink in her hands, put _his_ arm around her waist. Like she was his girl, it was all a little too familiar for his liking. He knew he hadn't been paying that much attention lately, but when had this happened? Seems once again his move had come too late, he didn't fancy his chances against Malfoy. If the look on her face, and the possessive arm around her waist were any indication, he hadn't a chance. Near on mission imposssible.

Merry bloody christmas.

-

Reviews are loved.


	17. Bravery

Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling

Seamus/Hermione

Bravery

1/1

-

He heard them come in, arguing about one thing or another. They had been at it for days, nearly everyone said it was just some unresolved sexual tension. Incredible unlikely in his opinion, how anyone could feel that way about Ron was completely lost on him. Especially someone like Hermione, really she could have anyone she wanted. Why would she pick him? They had nothing in common, she was into books, he was into Quidditch. He couldn't think of a single thing they had in common, other than the fact that they liked to fight with each other. That was not the start of a promising relationship.

Hermione went up the stairs to her room, as Ron sat down with Harry in front of the fire, shaking his hands around, gesturing this way and that, obviously something Hermione had done. Because heaven knows it could never be Ron's fault.

Hermione came thundering down the stairs a few minutes later, clearly still mad at whatever had caused the argument. And as a result seemed to forget all about the mistletoe that they had all been avoiding. He could see the exact moment she realised, a look of panic came over her face as she realised that she was stuck. Couldn't move, just had to stand there and wait for some to rescue her. Looking around no-one seemed to notice her plight, Ron was still telling Harry all about it. Harry looked around, probably looking for an escape then, when he noticed Hermione. A smile quickly spread as he nudged Ron, pointing over. While Harry had a genuine smile, trying to get his two friends to be happy, Ron was nothing but predatory.

This didn't escape Hermione's grasp as she saw him stand up and start to make his way over, and Seamus had to act and act quickly. No girl should be subjected to Ron Weasley, especially if it wasn't wanted. He jumped out of his seat, and made his way the short distance to her. Luckily he was a bit closer than Ron, and he got their first. Not giving Ron a chance to intervene, he leant down and kissed her quickly and chastely on her lips, and it did the trick. As he moved away Hermione stumbled out of the mistletoe's hold.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Pleasure," he answered smiling, as she all but run away. Turning around to watch her go, the smile faded rather quickly as he was faced with a very irate Ron Weasley.

"What the hell was that Finnigan?"

-

Reviews are loved.


	18. Death by Sled

**Title: **Death by Sled  
**Author: **mandy-jg  
**Rating: **G  
**Word Count: **134  
**Notes/Warning: **All dialogue I'm afraid. ♥

**Death by Sled**

"Granger, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, it looks like you are trying to kill yourself."

"I'm not."

"Really? Because you could accomplish that very easily."

"You said I was a chicken, that I was scared to try new things."

"Well you are, and you do tend to be frightened to do things."

"I am not!"

"Fine, but this is crazy."

"I see it as a perfect opportunity to prove you wrong."

"By breaking your neck?"

"Don't be so dramatic, I'm sure it's perfectly safe."

"Safe, sure. You know, I take it back, you aren't a chicken, and you are the bravest person I know."

"Really?"

"Yes, so step away from the sled."

"No."

"Granger."

"You're lying, I'll see you down the bottom."

"Granger. Granger!"

-


	19. Mistletoe HHr

Harry/Hermione

Prompt: Mistletoe

No Title Yet.

It's been a while since I wrote h/hr, so I'm not sure how this plays out. Whether it's completely terrible! So feedback greatly appreciated:D

* * *

"You don't have to do this Harry."

"They won't let me _not_ do this," he said looking over at the people gathered around the fire.

"And how old are you?"

"Old enough not to listen," he sighed, watching George whisper something in his partner in crimes ear, and hear Ron laugh loudly.

"Come on Potter, we haven't got all night," he called.

"It doesn't have to be _big,_ just enough to keep them quiet."

"We don't have to do anything," Hermione whispered. "We don't have to listen to them, and nothing is holding us here, besides you know as well as I do, that a kiss won't shut them up. If anything they'll get worse."

"Hermione, let's just do this. I'm going to kiss you in a few short seconds, and then we can go sit down like this never happened, okay?"

"Harry, we shouldn't," she said, her eyes darting around the room.

"Times up," he smiled, bringing his lips down to hers. Harry felt her sigh softly, falling against him. He could hear nothing around him, it had all fallen away, and left it with just the two of them, under the mistletoe. Hermione stepped back, pulling herself away from him.

"That's enough," she said quickly, not looking at him. The floor having suddenly become the interesting part of the room. "They've quieted down."

"Hermione..."

"No, I'm going to sit down," she moved away, trying to pull her arm from his grip.

He in turn pulled her back, smiling at her, "Just one more."

"I don't think so Potter," George said loudly. "There are children present, could scar them for life."

Harry kept his eyes on Hermione, the rather adorable blush spreading across her cheeks, "They are _my_ children."

"Well there are somethings they should see their parents do, and we think snogging under the mistletoe is pretty high on the list."

The blush on her cheeks settled in, "I'm going to go sit down now," she whispered.

Scowling over Hermione's shoulder at the grinning duo, he followed after her, whispering so only she would hear, "Later."


	20. The Entertainer

**Title: **The Entertainer  
**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione  
**Rating: **G  
**Word Count: **300  
**Prompt: **Clown from **sarahyyy**

**The Entertainer**

He followed her into the kitchen, shutting the door behind them and sinking into one of the chairs. "How much longer?"

Hermione smiled as she pulled the dish from the oven, "We haven't even started lunch yet."

"Bloody hell, those _children_ are insane," Fred groaned, as she came and sat on his lap.

She kissed his forehead, "You wanted to come love, to get to know my family, remember?"

"I know, I didn't think it would be like this though. If I'm not being quizzed over politics which I have no clue about, they want to know which _football_ team I support. Then a baby is thrust into my arms, and my hair is now full of something I really don't want to define."

"Poor baby," she sighed, screwing up her nose as she inspected his hair. "I promise as soon as the cake is done we can go."

"Cake?"

Hermione laughed at his grin as she carried the plate to the door, "There will be cake, do you think you can wait till then?"

"I can most definitely," he smiled as he opened the door for her. "Sweet mother of Merlin!"

"What is it?" She asked peering around him. "Oh hello Uncle Joe."

"Hermione, so is this the fella?" The _man_ asked kissing her cheek.

"This is Fred," Hermione smiled, nudging him to stop gaping at her uncle.

He shook his head, "Nice to meet you, sir." Fred waited till he was out of sight, before turning to her quickly. "What the hell?!"

"My Uncle Joe," she said simply.

"Okay," Fred said slowly. "But he was _spotty_ and _his_ lipstick was a tiny bit out of line."

"He's the entertainment."

* * *


	21. Fit To Be Tied

**Title: **Fit to be Tied  
**Pairing: **Draco/Hermione  
**Rating: **PG  
**Word Count: **260  
**Prompt: **Ribbons from **chanteurdombre**

**Fit to be Tied**

"Draco?" Hermione shut the door behind her, and called out for him. The lights were on, she could smell dinner cooking, but he was nowhere to be seen.

There was an almighty yelp from the floor above, and a loud crash.

"Draco?" She called more urgently as she dashed to the stairs, heading to his bedroom.

"I'm fine! Don't come in."

"What's going on? Are you alright?" She asked through the door.

"I'm fine Granger, honestly. I was just _trying _something, it didn't work."

Hermione opened the door when more things crashed to the floor, "Draco! What the..."

He smiled slightly from his position on the floor, "Surprise?"

"Uh, yeah!" She grinned, taking in the sight of her boyfriend wrapped around his torso and thighs with red ribbon, it ending in a strategically placed bow. "What happened?"

"I can't bloody walk! It was a great plan, I was going to surprise you when you came in, and you'd..."

"Un-wrap you?" Hermione laughed, helping him stand up.

"And then we'd use the ribbon for other things," he sighed as she helped him to sit on the bed.

"Ah, it's a lovely plan," she smiled, kissing him quickly.

"Was, _was_ a lovely plan."

"Draco," she whispered, guiding him to lie back. "We can make it work."

He smiled up at her as she spelled the ribbons away, and his eyes gleamed as he was quickly spreadeagled across the bed, with the ribbon tying him to the bed.

"This works."

* * *


	22. Swept Away

**Title: **Swept Away  
**Pairing: **Charlie/Hermione  
**Rating: **G  
**Word Count: **550  
**Prompt: **Kitchen Timer from **sugarquill39**

_It's been a **very** long time since I wrote C/Hr, seriously can't remember._

**Swept Away**

"Hermione."

The glass in her hand slipped slightly as she jumped, "Charlie."

His hands sat on either side of her as she looked out the window to the back yard, "We need to talk."

"No we don't," she said firmly, trying in vain to escape the prison he'd created with his arms. "Let me go."

"No. I'm sick of you running from the room every time I come in," he said into her ear. "It's ridiculous, why do you do that?"

She turned her head, her eyes just reaching his broad shoulders, "Because it's easy, please let me go."

"It's not _easy_, it's bloody frustrating," he swore turning her quickly. "Are you ashamed? Embarrassed? Is that what it is?"

"I'm not ashamed, I'm just being honest."

"And I'm not?"

"No, not at all. It was one night; we drank too much, felt more than a little sorry for ourselves, and did something we wouldn't normally do."

"I was just a drunken shag then? Nothing that bears remembering, or even a mention?"

"I didn't say that, but the drink _loosened_ me a little. I had quite honestly never thought of being with you before then, I think you could say the same."

"You just don't see yourself, do you?" He smiled softly, his arms sliding closer to her.

"What do you mean?" She whispered, shifting as he moved closer to her.

"You Hermione, are quite a catch."

"Don't talk nonsense."

"Hermione, everyone sees it, everyone but you," his hand brushing hair from her face. "You're pretty in this way that's unique to you, you know more about things that I don't even know exist, and I quite honestly, love being around you."

"You don't mean that," she sighed, her eyes on the floor.

"Just listen, you don't have to presume so bloody much all the time. I spent that night with you, not because I'd been drinking, or I was feeling that shite. It was _you_, I wanted you. I have for a bloody long time."

"You have?"

"Uh-huh," he smiled. "If you had just listened to me at all for the last few weeks, I'd have told you just that."

"I never thought it would have been that," she smiled softly.

"Well it was, and Hermione?"

"Yes?" She moved back as he pressed closer.

"I'm not drunk," Charlie whispered, his lips brushing against her forehead. "Nor am I feeling particularly low."

Hermione didn't move as he brought his lips down to hers, his rough hands holding her in place. Leaving her no room to move, or protest even if she wanted to. His body against hers with the counter behind her. She allowed herself to be swept away where he wanted her to be, her arms wrapping around him. The harsh ring of the bell bringing her back.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, looking around the kitchen as he kept her from moving. What is that?"

"Your mum is baking," Hermione sighed.

"So she'll be back..."

"Very soon," she smiled as he stepped away, holding onto her hands as he pulled her with.

"Right, well you are coming with me," he said, moving them out of the room quickly.

"So it seems," Hermione laughed as he lead her up the stairs. "Care to tell me why?"

"I don't want to be interrupted, we aren't done_ talking_."

* * *


	23. Duty Calls

**Title: **Duty Calls  
**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione  
**Rating: **G  
**Word Count: **257  
**Prompt: **Chocolate from **selene2**

**Duty Calls**

"Fred..."

He laid as still as he could, leveling his breathing as she moved against him. If he _seemed_ asleep, surely she'd leave him alone?

"Fred, please."

Her arms sneaked around him, rubbing his cheek softly.

"I know you're awake, please?"

"Hermione, it's freezing, if I get up it'll take me forever to warm up again," he grumbled rolling over to face her.

She frowned deeply at him, "I'm hungry, the baby is hungry."

"Love you promised, you weren't going to eat in bed anymore," Fred sighed, pulling the covers up further.

"I know, and this is the last time, I promise," Hermione said firmly, nodding to emphasise it.

"And you really mean it?"

"Of course," she stressed. "It's disgusting, and if it wasn't so cold I would never dream of it. For the baby?"

"Fine," he groaned, shoving the blanket away. "What do you want?"

"The chocolate I left in the lounge, I can't stop thinking about it."

"You know how much easier this would have been if _you _had gone and got it?" Fred muttered as he slipped his feet into his slippers.

"But the baby would get cold."

"Bollocks," he said under his breath as he walked through the freezing flat. Spotting the half eaten chocolate bar on the book of baby names, he sniffed it, and winced. Her tastes had most definitely changed, and not for the better.

"Honey?"

He cursed softly, imagining a much more thorough list of needs and wants now that he was up. "Yeah?"

"Don't forget the peanut butter."

* * *


	24. Awkward

**Title: **Awkward  
**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione  
**Rating: **PG  
**Word Count: **310  
**Prompt: **Red Roses from **inell**

**Awkward**

Normally he was quite adept at making her forget. Able to forget that that door wasn't locked, that any of his brothers could tumbling in at any point, he made her forget to care. This time though it was impossible, even though he was doing all the right things. She couldn't help but notice that her leg was bent in a awkward position, distracting her from him, causing her mind to slip to other things. Things that could most definitely wait till tomorrow.

With all the strength she could muster she rolled him onto his back, following him. Almost sighing in relief as the blood started flowing back into her leg.

"Oh, fuck!"

"What is it?" She asked quickly, sitting up.

"Bloody hell," Fred cursed, arching his back. "I thought you said it was romantic?"

Hermione watched as he reached behind him, a grimace on his face. "Well it is, making love on rose petals, it's lovely."

He held it within his fingertips, "Next time, leave the thorns out."

"Oh I'm sorry love," she sighed, taking it from him and placing it on the table beside the bed.

Fred fell back, "This isn't working."

"Not really, no," she whispered as she laid down beside him.

"It used to be easy."

"We didn't have to do anything."

"It just happened."

"Yes, we shouldn't have to do this."

His arms came around, "We should stop trying."

"Don't you want to?" Hermione looked up at him quickly.

"No I do, god love if I had my way you'd never leave this bed."

"Sod," she smiled, hitting his chest lightly.

"We'll wait for it, stop bloody forcing it," he said, pulling the blankets up over them, vanishing the rose petals as he did. "And when it does come back, it'll be bloody brilliant."

* * *


	25. Disasters

**Fred/Hermione - Disasters**

* * *

There was a difference between doing something completely wrong, or just veering a little on the side of a stuff up. The problem was when the stuff up side of things involved Hermione Granger, it was neither - it was a disaster.

She failed to see the light side of it all, at least not when she was looking at him fiercely, from under a fringe which was no longer brunette.

Hermione wouldn't laugh at her reflection, she wouldn't take a photo to remember. All she seemed to want to do is yell at him about leaving his products lying around the Burrow, or complain about how irresponsible George and himself were, despite being older now. It didn't matter in the slightest that it wasn't let for her, that the intended would actually see the humour in it. She didn't care for that information at all.

"That doesn't matter! What if little Victoire got it?!" She exclaimed, hands on her hips as her lips formed a severe line. Clearly not in the mood for any explanation. "The effects on her little stomach would have been awful, _your_ mother would have been furious. Do you even think of that?!"

"It was on the top shelf, of the pantry. Little Victoire wouldn't have reached it even if she tried," Fred sighed, standing up again, only to be pushed hard back into the chair. "What do you want Granger? It was an accident, it was supposed to be George, I've told you that. Now I can't get the reversal potion if you keep me here, do you want me to reverse it?"

"Of course I do," Hermione snapped.

"Then," he said standing again, slipping out of her way quickly. "I'm going to go to the shop and I'll grab the potion, then I'll come back here, and you can drink it. Then this little incident will be forgotten, all traces of this green hair will be gone. And _everyone_ will be none the wiser. Okay?"

"I'll know!"

"Yes, we can't escape that love. But think of it this way," Fred grinned, speaking softly into her ear. "I'm indebted to you now Granger, whenever you want _anything,_ I'll be your willing _helper._"

She shook her head, but he didn't miss the slight quirk of her lips, "Just get the potion."

* * *


End file.
